


Время

by Vardek



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Happy Ending, Illnesses, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грустный драббл с хорошим финалом про плохие новости для Курта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время

Тот вечер ничем не отличался от совершенно таких же, словно под копирку снятых, других вечеров. Волландер снова засиделся в Управлении, а Магнус поневоле составил ему компанию, так как вдвоем шерстить базу данных, ориентируясь всего лишь на обрывок информации, было веселее. Из здания они вышли уже поздно ночью, молча разошлись в разные стороны, каждый к своей машине.  
Магнус уже завел мотор и собирался выехать со стоянки, когда в зеркале заднего вида заметил, что машина Курта так и стоит без включенных фар, с незаведенным двигателем. В салоне никого видно не было, на парковке тоже. Заволновавшись, Мартинссон заглушил мотор и решил проверить, все ли в порядке с начальником.  
Курт нашелся лежащим без сознания у самых колес вольво.  
Магнус попробовал привести его в чувство - безрезультатно, а затем запаниковал и уже достал мобильник, чтобы вызвать скорую помощь, когда очнувшийся Курт сильно сжал его запястье:  
\- Не нужно.  
Магнус, конечно же, протестовал, но когда это Волландер кого слушал, кроме себя самого? Максимум, на что согласился Курт - чтобы Мартинссон отвез его домой и утром заехал за ним на работу.  
На всякий случай.  
Оказавшись дома и все же выпроводив встревоженного парня, Курт рухнул в кресло и задумался. Эта потеря сознания совершенно не была похожа на тот раз, когда у него диагностировали диабет. Тогда ему было плохо. В этот же раз... Вот он полез за ключами в карман, чтобы отпереть машину, а потом свет просто выключили. Пришел в себя он уже на земле, рядом срывающимся голосом чертыхался Мартинссон.  
С этого случая прошла неделя, и Курт снова отключился, на этот раз уже дома, в одиночестве, буквально перед тем, как отправиться спать. А потом он стал ловить себя на мелких вещах, которые обычно совершенно его не беспокоили, даже списывались на возраст, усталость, другие заботы, которыми было занято его сознание.  
Он начал забывать элементарные слова. Не так, как привычно - западает, а потом внезапно появляется. А напрочь. Белый лист. Стало трудно заполнять формы отчетности, на которой за столько лет работы он уже собаку съел и мог делать с закрытыми глазами, одновременно читая нотации Мартинссону. Постепенно терялась способность к глубокой концентрации. Затем стало подводить зрение. Не сильно, а понемножку: тут легкая резь, там на пару минут туман перед глазами. Настроение тоже подкинуло номер, то делая его чрезвычайно раздражительным, то окутывая какой-то волшебной эйфорией.  
Когда однажды во время обсуждения с Анне-Бритт текущего расследования Курт осознал, что совершенно не понимает, о чем они уже два часа разговаривают - хотя вот только что все это знание было буквально на поверхности, - ему пришлось признать, что с ним что-то не так.  
Только вот к врачу он не пошел. Ему и так было прекрасно известно, что с ним происходит.  
Альцгеймер. Болезнь, забравшая его отца, явилась и по его душу.  
Волландер не знал, сколько ему оставалось ясной памяти; сколько он еще успеет, прежде чем потеряет себя. Впрочем, и знать особо не желал. Что будет, то будет. И все же, раз так получилось, раз ему больше совершенно нечего терять, он проживет свои последние дни на полную катушку. У его отца была мечта - посмотреть картины великих мастеров. И Курт сделал все, чтобы ее исполнить.  
У него самого мечты не было, зато был секрет, который он тщательно хранил вот уже несколько лет. И уходить, так ничего и не сказав тому, кого этот секрет касался, Волландер не хотел. Может, это было мелочно, может, эгоистично, но ему нужно было все рассказать - носить в себе это и дальше было просто невозможно.  
Лизу Холгерссон он поставил в известность о своей болезни первым делом. Отдал удостоверение и оружие, сложил текущие дела на ее стол.  
Курт как раз собирал свои вещи, чтобы освободить кабинет для того, кто придет ему на замену, когда на пороге показался Мартинссон. Он прикрыл за собой дверь и несколько секунд просто на него смотрел:  
\- Это правда? Ты уходишь?  
У Волландера все была распланировано. Он хотел спокойно и тихо собрать вещи, потом позвать Анне-Бритт и Мартинссона, озадачить их новостью. И уйти. Без проводов, прощальных речей и прочей ерунды. Черт побери этого всезнайку, Мартинссона, такой шикарный план испортил! И были проводы, были слезы в глазах Лизы, была тихая печаль Анне-Бритт, и был мрачный, избегавший встречаться с ним взглядом, Магнус.  
Неделю Курт жил себе дома, пытался как-то понять, чем ему заняться, когда вечером в дверь позвонили. На пороге снова, как и тогда в кабинете, стоял угрюмый Мартинссон.  
\- Лиза мне все рассказала.  
И был сбивчивый рассказ, и горечь, и бутылка виски на двоих, и странное потерянное выражение в глазах Магнуса.  
И был секрет, который Курт так долго носил в себе только для того, чтобы вот так, без подготовки, не собравшись с духом, не продумав, что скажет, какие слова найдет, вывалить на ничего не подозревающего парня:  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
Курт ожидал чего угодно в ответ: истерики, отвращения, неуклюжей попытки свести все в шутку. Кроме теплых, чуть влажных губ на своих губах и текущих по щекам Магнуса слез:  
\- Какой же ты ублюдок... Почему ты не сказал мне раньше? Ну почему?  
Магнус взял отпуск. Курт даже не представлял, что у парня накопилось такое количество свободных дней. Пытался выпихнуть Мартинссона на работу, не прожигать это дорогое время на него. Но тот уперся так, как умел это делать только он.  
И были потаенные уголки Швеции, фиорды Норвегии, горы Испании, луга Франции и вересковые пустоши Шотландии.  
Был ветер в лицо, и тонкие длинные пальцы в его волосах, и медленные сонные поцелуи с утра, и сбивчивое лихорадочное дыхание по ночам, премежающееся едва слышными стонами и отчаянным шепотом:  
\- Ненавижу, как же я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты так долго молчал. Ублюдок. Эгоистичный, думающий только о себе ублюдок!  
Конечно же, Магнус лгал. Или это было уж слишком утонченная ненависть, в которой Курт с радостью тонул, забывая про все на свете. Пусть ненадолго, пусть с горечью и старательно скрываемой болью в глазах, которая все же буквально прожигала насквозь, когда Магнус думал, что Волландер не смотрит.  
Все когда-то заканчивается, закончился и этот сумасшедший и скоротечный побег от реальности. Очередным приступом, перетекшим в конвульсии, и едва не прокушенным языком. Волландер пришел в себя, выплюнул изо рта карандаш, который туда явно засунул Магнус, чтобы его больной партнер себя не покалечил.  
Мартинссон сидел на стуле рядом, долго молча смотрел на него и наконец глухо спросил:  
\- Сколько тебе осталось? Что говорят врачи?  
Зря Курт признался, что к врачам-то он как раз и не ходил. Не видел надобности.  
Мартинссон бесновался так, что Волландеру на секунду стало страшно, что парень его сейчас в сердцах просто убьет. Наконец Магнус немного успокоился, во всяком случае, достаточно для того, чтобы безаппеляционным тоном заявить, что у Волландера есть два варианта: либо тот сам идет в больницу на прием к специалисту, либо Мартинссон его туда оттащит лично, хоть полуживым, хоть связанным по рукам и ногам. И ведь было абсолютно ясно, что угрозу свою парень исполнит в точности. У него были достаточно вывихнутые набекрень мозги для такого безобразия. Скрутит старого больного человека, как и обещался, и даже совесть не будет мучить.  
Поставленному перед подобной альтернативой Курту ничего не оставалось делать - только идти к врачам с повинной.  
А потом был диагноз: опухоль мозга, операбельная.  
И был голос врача, предлагающего считать вместе с ним:  
\- ... семь, шесть, пять...  
До четырех Курт не досчитал - заснул, а когда снова отрыл глаза, у его постели сидел Магнус и счастливо улыбался сквозь слезы:  
\- Ты чертов старый эгоистичный ублюдок... Как же я тебя люблю... И у нас теперь все будет хорошо.  
Волландер закрыл глаза и снова заснул, уже спокойно и впервые за долгие месяцы ни о чем не заботясь.  
У него снова было время.  
И все будет хорошо.


End file.
